YOU, MY ILLUSION - VMin NamSeok FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "The person who I fell for, is it really you? Me wanting you, is that really me? Even in this moment when we are holding hands, there's no feeling of assurance - Park Jimin" Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #NamSeok FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You, My Illusion**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #NamSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A Little Insipred By Korean Drama "W / Two Worlds".**

* * *

 _ **"Basick & INKII – In The Illusion (Ost. W / Two Worlds) **_

_**The person who I fell for  
Is it really you?  
Me wanting you  
Is that really me?  
Even in this moment  
When we are holding hands  
There's no feeling of assurance  
To warmly wrap around us  
The burning warmth only leaves behind smoke  
And the smoke rises without strength  
I try swallowing my excitement  
But the more I try to push it down  
A trap wraps around my neck  
I can't see the end  
But my feet go towards you again**_

 _ **You covered me, one more layer  
The more I get to know you, the stronger the storm gets  
Even the empty boasts that I yelled out  
If the goal is you  
It's not an empty boast anymore  
But I can't catch you  
No matter how much I empty out, I can't fill myself with you  
There's only one thing I want  
That you're not a fantasy  
No, even if you are a fantasy  
It'll still be the same for me**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you**_

 _ **It's impossible to stop now  
Even this moment when I'm getting far from you again  
It's crueller than anything I can imagine  
I need to raise the glass of goodbye some day  
But I can't raise it yet  
I can't cry yet  
Because our puzzle hasn't been completed yet  
If only I could be a monster  
And swallow up everything  
Please, if only I could**_

 _ **I can't catch you  
No, maybe I already have you  
I clearly saw you, felt you, touched you  
Through you, who came into me  
I'm locked up from head to toe  
Actually, it's hard even to breathe  
But I can't go on without you  
Even those struggles  
Whether it's a dream or reality  
I don't care anymore  
Wherever I go, I'm with you  
I don't need anything else but you**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you**_

 _ **My imagination creates you  
And when I see you, I imagine again  
On this path with no end  
We're dreaming the same dream  
But why can't we be together?  
When can it be the same?**_

 _ **Like thick wine  
Even if it gets deeper red  
In the end, it's back to the first page  
I drink but I'm not getting drunk  
I love you, I have swallowed you"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Park Jimin, seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni yang sangat suka melukis, sedang menjalani masa-masa terindahnya menjadi mahasiswa di Bangtan Art University, kampus khusus jurusan seni yang cukup ternama di Seoul.

Jimin begitu senang karena akhirnya bisa masuk ke kampus yang sudah diidamkannya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SMP setelah berjuang cukup mati-matian selama dua tahun terakhir.

Jimin sudah menjadi mahasiswa disana hampir selama enam bulan.

Dan hobinya adalah berjalan berkeliling gedung kampus jika sedang tidak ada kelas, menikmati setiap sudut keindahan yang ada di gedung Bangtan Art University itu.

Memang bangunan kampus itu sangat artistik dan membuat jiwa seniman Jimin bergairah setiap melihat keindahan yang ada di kampusnya itu.

Jimin agak sulit bergaul dengan teman-teman di kelasnya karena ia masuk ke kampus itu dengan jalur beasiswa, sementara sebagian besar mahasiswa di kelasnya adalah anak-anak pengusaha yang kaya raya dan masuk ke kampus itu dengan membayar biaya yang sangat mahal per semesternya.

Jimin tipe pria yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu menyukai kemewahan, karena itu ia memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Apalagi, ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang memang menjauhinya karena ia mahasiswa beasiswa dan dianggap tidak layak bergaul dengan anak-anak konglomerat.

Jadi, sebagian besar waktu kosong Jimin di kampus dihabiskannya untuk berkeliling gedung kampus menikmati setiap keindahan yang ada.

Dan karena hobinya adalah melukis, Jimin sering meluangkan jam kosongnya untuk duduk di taman belakang kampus dan melukis keindahan yang dilihatnya disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon, mahasiswa Bangtan Art University, satu angkatan di atas Jimin, adalah dua mahasiswa yang cukup terkenal di kampus itu karena mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan paling serasi yang ada Bangtan Art University.

Kim Namjoon, sang genius dengan senyum pipi andalannya, anak dari seorang CEO salah satu agensi entertainment terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Jung Hoseok, sang pria periang dan selalu terlihat ceria dengan senyum manisnya, anak dari pelukis yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Mereka disebut sebagai "Romeo & Juliette" di Bangtan Art University karena mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Karena ayah Hoseok adalah pelukis terkenal, Hoseok juga terkadang senang melukis, dan Namjoon selalu dengan setia menemani Hoseok melukis.

Sore itu angin bertiup cukup sejuk, membuat Hoseok sangat ingin duduk di taman, menikmati angin sore yang sejuk setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya yang cukup memusingkan.

"Namjoon a, ayo temani aku ke taman belakang kampus ya~ Aku ingin melukis pemandangan disana sambil menikmati angin sore yang sejuk ini~ Oke?" sahut Hoseok sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon dari belakang.

Namjoon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ide bagus~ Kau bisa melukis dan aku akan tertidur pulas disampingmu. Kelas hari ini benar-benar membuatku mengantuk, huft~"

"Huuuu~ Jangan tertidur... Temani aku ngobrol ya~" rengek Hoseok.

Namjoon selalu tertawa setiap melihat kekasihnya itu merengek atau melakukan aegyo dihadapannya.

"Araseo~ Kajja.." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok yang berwarna coklat keemasan itu.

Hoseok segera menggandeng lengan Namjoon dan mereka ebrdua berjalan menuju taman belakang kampus.

"Uh? Pria mungil itu ada lagi disana..." sahut Hoseok setibanya mereka di taman belakang kampus, melihat Jimin sedang melukis disana seorang diri.

"Haruskah kita pergi meninggalkannya sendirian? Atau mencoba menyapanya kali ini?" tanya Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah seringkali melihat Jimin seorang diri di taman belakang kampus itu, dan mereka merasa tidak enak jika mengganggunya, makanya selama ini mereka selalu tidak jadi ke taman itu setiap mereka melihat Jimin ada disana.

"Bukankah dia mahasiswa baru yang masuk lewat jalur beasiswa itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sepertinya iya... Makanya kudengar dia tidak punya teman.. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kelakuan mahasiswa angkatan baru tahun ini? Mereka terlalu membanggakan kekayaan orang tua mereka, cih..." sahut Namjoon, yang memang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya namun selalu rendah hati.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga muak melihat betapa sombongnya mahasiswa angkatan baru tahun ini..."

"Kalau begitu, haruskah kita menghampirinya?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus, Namjoon a... Siapa tahu ia bisa berteman baik dengan kita... Pasti sedih rasanya jika tidak memiliki teman sama sekali.." sahut Hoseok.

"Aigoooo~ Betapa lembutnya hati kekasihku ini.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, sambil mengacak-acak pelan poni Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Aku bersyukur memiliki kekasih sebaik dirimu, Jung Hoseok..." sahut Namjoon sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hoseok.

Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Jimin yang sedang asik melukis dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Kedatangan Namjoon dan Hoseok sangat mengejutkan Jimin yang tengah fokus melukis itu.

"Annyeong, anak baru..." sapa Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyapa Jimin.

"Uh? Ne~ Uhm... Kalian siapa?" tanya Jimin yang kebingungan dengan sapaan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau tak mengenal kami? Whoaaa~ Kau benar-benar penyendiri rupanya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Uh?" Jimin kebingungan.

"Hahaha~ Kami ini pasangan kekasih yang paling populer di kampus ini, makanya aneh saja jika kau bahkan tidak mengenal kami.. Kami satu angkatan diatasmu..." sahut Hoseok, tertawa melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang terlihat lucu di wajah Jimin yang polos itu.

"Uh? Jinjja? Uhm... Mianhae, sunbae..." Jimin segera berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya, meminta maaf sekaligus menyapa kedua seniornya itu.

"Gwenchana... Hehehe.." sahut Hoseok dan Namjoon bersamaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa mencariku?" tanya Jimin yang masih agak kebingungan.

"Kami sering melihatmu sendirian disini... Jadi kami bermaksud menyapamu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aaaah..." sahut Jimin sambil membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Aku dengar cerita-cerita yang beredar... Karena kau mahasiswa beasiswa jadi kau agak terbuang di kelasmu... Karena itukah kau sering menyendiri?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kurang lebihnya seperti itu..."

"Bersabarlah... Aku juga muak melihat kelakuan teman-teman seangkatanmu yang terlalu membanggakan harta orang tua mereka itu.. Ckckck.." gerutu Namjoon.

"Kalian juga mahasiswa beasiswa, sunbae?" tanya Jimin, lagi-lagi dengan wajah lugunya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok tertawa bersamaan.

"Yaaa~ Neo jinjja kyeoptaaa~ Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Uh?" Jimin lagi-lagi memasang ekspresi lugunya.

"Kau cari tahu saja latar belakang keluarga kami, tapi jangan terkejut ya.. Kenalkan, namaku Kim Namjoon.."

"Aku Jung Hoseok~ Senang berkenalan denganmu.. Siapa namamu?"

"Aaah.. Park Jimin imnida... Mannaseo pangawoyo~" sahut Jimin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Jimin? Nama yang lucu.. Ah, Jimin a~ Aku rasa kita bisa berteman.. Otte?" tanya Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Ne?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya. "Jinjja, sunbae?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Panggil saja aku Hoseok hyeong dan dia Namjoon hyeong agar kita bisa lebih akrab.." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah~ Araseo... Hyeong..." sahut Jimin, masih agak canggung harus memanggil merek dengan sebutan hyeong.

"Kau suka melukis? Whoaaa~ Lukisanmu bagus, Jimin a!" sahut Hoseok ketika tatapannya tertuju kepada lukisan Jimin.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum karena merasa malu dengan lukisannya dan merasa bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi pujian Hoseok.

"Ayah Hoseok seorang pelukis terkenal... Makanya sedikit banyak ia juga suka melukis dan ia sering melihatmu sedang melukis disini.. Aku rasa kalian bisa berbincang-bincang membicarakan lukisan sementara aku tertidur disamping Hoseok... Hahaha~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Pelukis terkenal? Nugu?" Jimin sangat antusias mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Nama tenarnya? Jangan terkejut ya!" sahut Hoseok.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh antusias.

"Vincent Jung..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi penuh kebanggaan ketika menyebutkan nama ayahnya yang sangat terkenal itu.

Jimin langsung membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Whoaaa~ Jinjja, sunbae? Uh.. Maksudku, jinjja, hyeong?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Itu salah satu pelukis favoritku!" Jimin begitu antusias mendengar siapa ayah Hoseok.

"Aku rasa kita bisa bersahabat dengan baik, Jimin a~" sahut Hoseok sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jimin.

Dan dari situlah persahabatan mereka dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau memang luar biasa... Mahasiswa beasiswa sepertimu bisa dekat dengan kedua senior terkenal itu? Cih~ Cara kotor apa yang kau lakukan untuk menarik perhatian mereka?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Park Jimin... Kau pikir kau sederajat dengan kedua sunbae kita itu?"

Cacian dan sindiran menjadi sering terdengar di telinga Jimin setelah hampir sebulan ia dekat dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Gwenchana, Jimin a~ Jangan didengarkan.. Mereka itu memang sampah, cih!" gerutu Hoseok siang itu ketika tidak sengaja melihat beberapa teman seangkatan Jimin sedang menyerang Jimin dengan perkataan-perkataan tajam.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang merutuki Jimin segera kabur ketakutan melihat Hoseok menghampiri mereka sambil berbicara seperti itu.

Awal persahabatan Jimin dengan kedua seniornya itu memang cukup berat karena Jimin menerima sangat banyak cacian dan sindiran, namun setelah Hoseok dan Namjoon sering memarahi teman-teman seangkatan Jimin yang sirik pada Jimin itu, situasi lambat laun menjadi tenang.

Tanpa terasa persahabatan Jimin dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah berjalan enam bulan lamanya. Dan Jimin sangat menyukai kedua sahabat barunya itu karena mereka tidak sombong seperti teman-teman seangkatannya.

Baru saja suasana agak tenang di sekitar Jimin, ujian akhir semester tiba dan Jimin mendapat nilai terbaik di kelasnya, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang tidak menyukainya menyindir dirinya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang ada tour ke Jeju Island dengan teman-teman seangkatannya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan Jimin sebagai tempat curhat dari kesedihannya akibat sindiran teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia mendapat nilai bagus, tapi orang miskin seperti dia makanannya tidak akan sehat, lalu darimana kecerdasannya?"

"Menyogok dosen? Apa ia mengajak dosen tidur bersama sehingga nilainya bisa sebagus itu?"

"Ia pasti menggoda para dosen sehingga nilainya bisa bagus!"

Dan ejekan-ejekan yang didengarnya kali ini benar-benar menyakiti hati Jimin.

Jimin berlari menerjang hujan ke rumahnya. Ia tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah kecil peninggalan ayahnya yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya tiga tahun yang lalu dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar setelah ibunya pergi dari rumah.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tepat ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, petir bergemuruh di luar sana dan listrik mendadak padam.

"Hujan deras, listrik mati, cih! Sepertinya semua yang ada di dunia ini begitu suka menyudutkanku sendirian seperti ini..." gerutu Jimin dalam isak tangisnya.

Jimin teringat pertanyaan Namjoon dan Hoseok beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika Jimin mengatakan begitu suka melihat hubungan cinta antara Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Namjoon bertanya mengapa Jimin tidak mencari kekasih, setidaknya jika Jimin punya kekasih maka ada yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya, selalu menyayanginya.

"Jadwal kuliah kami tidak selalu sama dengan jadwalmu, kalau kau punya kekasih, kan akan selalu ada yang menemanimu ketika kami sedang tidak bisa menemanimu, Jimin a~" sahut Hoseok saat itu.

"Benar kata mereka... Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku memang membutuhkan sesosok pria yang bisa menjagaku, menenangkanku dan melindungiku.. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mencari dimana pria yang sesuai dengan keinginanku..." gumam Jimin sambil menghapus air matanya.

Jimin, yang dibesarkan dalam kegagalan rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya, yang sering melihat kekerasan rumah tangga sejak kecil, memiliki standart yang begitu tinggi terhadap pasangan hidupnya karena ia ingin pasangannya nanti tidak akan pernah mengecewakan dan menyakitinya.

Setelah tangisnya mereda, Jimin mengambil sebuah lilin dan korek api, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan mengambil kain kanvas serta cat air miliknya.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan sosok seperti apakah yang menjadi pria idamannya.

Tangan Jimin terus bergerak sementara benaknya terus mengimajinasikan sosok pria idamannya, tipe idealnya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, lukisan itupun terbentuk.

Sesosok pria yang begitu tampan terbentuk di kanvas itu, sebuah maha karya dari seorang Park Jimin. Sesosok pria yang menjadi gambaran tipe idaman sang pelukisnya.

Pria itu berhidung sangat mancung, bibirnya begitu sexy dan indah, matanya terlihat sangat indah dan memancarkan pesona yang luar biasa, rambutnya yang diwarnai dengan warna coklat tua dan poninya yang terjatuh dengan indah di dahinya, serta alis mata yang tebal, benar-benar membuat lukisan itu terlihat begitu sempurna.

Sesosok pria yang begitu sempurna, yang menjadi sosok yang begitu dicintai Jimin setelah Jimin sendiri terkagum melihat hasil karyanya itu.

Jimin menggantungkan lukisan itu di kamarnya dan terus tersenyum memandangi lukisan itu.

Dengan anehnya detak jantung Jimin menjadi cepat ketika memandangi lukisan hasil karyanya itu.

"Whoaaaa~ Jantungku berdebar kencang... Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada lukisanku itu..." gumam Jimin sambil terus memandangi lukisan itu.

"Ah, bagaimana jika lukisan ini kuberi nama?" gumam Jimin.

Jimin segera mengambil sebuah spidol permanent dan menuliskan sebuah nama di bawah lukisan itu.

V.

"V untuk kata Victory~ Ketampanannya akan memenangkan hati banyak orang, kan?" sahut Jimin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Huft~ Dimanakah aku bisa menemukan pria setampan ini di dunia nyata?" gumam Jimin lagi sambil memejamkan matanya yang terasa lelah setelah menangis dan melukis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong~ Aku sudah menemukan pria yang kucintai!" sahut Jimin dengan penuh antusias ketika Hoseok dan Namjoon mengajaknya bertemu di rumah Hoseok.

Namjoon dan Hoseok membeli cukup banyak oleh-oleh untuk Jimin dari Jeju Island dan segera mengajak Jimin bertemu di rumah Hoseok setelah mereka kembali dari Jeju island.

Jimin sangat terpukau ketika memasuki rumah Hoseok yang begitu besar dan mewah, apalagi rumah Hoseok dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan indah hasil karya ayah Hoseok.

"Jinjja? Siapa pria itu?" Hoseok begitu antusias mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Ooooooh~ Park Jimin sudah bernajak dewasa rupanya?" sahut Namjoon menggoda Jimin yang bertubuh mungil itu.

"Hyeooong~ Tubuhku memang agak kecil jika dibanding kalian tapi usia kita kan hanya berbeda setahun.." sahut Jimin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Namjoon tertawa melihat reaksi Jimin.

"Siapa pria itu, Jimin a? Mahasiswa di kampus kita kah?" Hoseok terus penasaran dengan pria yang dicintai sahabatnya itu.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan di kampus kita~"

"Lalu?" Hoseok menatap Jimin.

Jimin mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan foto di galeri handphonenya.

Foto lukisan V.

Jimin sengaja memfoto lukisan itu dan dijadikan wallpaper handphonenya.

"Yaaaaaa~ Park Jimin! Inikah lukisan... Huft~ Kukira pria sungguhan.." gerutu Hoseok setelah melihat foto lukisan V.

Jimin tersenyum. "Tapi itu benar-benar tipe idealku~"

"Tapi lukisan itu terlihat sangat tampan dan indah, Jimin a.. Siapa yang melukisnya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku~ Hehehe~ Aku melukisnya sambil membayangkan kira-kira seperti apa sosok pria yang menjadi tipe idamanku~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Karyamu sangat indah, Jimin a~ Semakin aku melihatnya, aku juga menyukai pria dalam lukisanmu itu.. Namjoon a, kau mendapat saingan, hahaha~" sahut Hoseok.

"Aigooo~" gumam Namjoon sambil mengacak rambut Hoseok.

Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Membayangkan bagaimana jika sosok V menjadi nyata dan melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu petir kembali bergemuruh dan listrik mendadak padam lagi.

Membuat Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggerutu karena kegelapan pekat menyelimutinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.55 PM.

Jimin terus mengusap kedua matanya karena baru terbangun sehingga rasanya jiwanya belum sepenuhnya ikut bangun bersamanya.

Jimin menyalakan handphonenya untuk meneranginya dari kegelapan dan ia berniat mencari lilin untuk menerangi kamarnya.

Namun, tepat ketika pukul 00.00 AM, sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal terjadi.

Lukisan V!

Lukisan V memancarkan sinar yang begitu terang!

Jimin terlonjak melihatnya.

Ia tidak pernah memberikan lampu di bingkai lukisan itu!

Bagaimana bisa lukisan itu tiba-tiba menyala?

Jimin, dengan ketakutan, sambil terus mengusap matanya, menganggap apakah ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya dan sedang berhalusinasi, berjalan menghampiri lukisan itu.

Dan Jimin terlonjak sekali lagi ketika melihat lukisan itu!

Jimin melukis sosok V tampak samping, namun kali ini yang terlihat dihadapannya adalah sosok V yang tengah memandang ke arah Jimin, sambil tersenyum!

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Lagi-lagi FF yang gaje tercipta wkwkw XD**

 **Lagi asik nonton drama "W / Two Worlds" trus denger lagu Ost. nya yang "Basick & INKII – In The Illusion" enak banget lagunya. Search di eyang gugel baca terjemahan liriknya, eh tau-tau ada ide lewat lagi waks #EfekKebanyakanNontonDrakor **

**FF Four Shoot ini saya garap tiba-tiba di tengah kesibukan saya (ciye gaya banget ya bahasanya, sibuk, wkwkw) menggarap FF "You Are Pretty, My Blonde", "Our Youth (yang baru akan saya post setelah Kill Me, Heal Me end)", dan "Once Again, Can I?", jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo ceritanya absurd lagi hehehe :)  
**

 **Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :) Selamat menunggu lanjutannya, thx udah nyempetin baca, dan jangan lupa reviewnya :)**

 **Btw, lukisan yang digambar Jimin itu visualisasinya seperti foto Taehyung di cover FF ini ya :) What a manhwa character that comes to the real world banget itu foto Taehyung yang di cover :) Kepikiran juga seandainya bukan Lee Jongsuk yang jadi pemeran utama Drama Korea "W", kayaknya Taehyung cocok banget tuh jadi pemeran utama drama korea itu :)**

 **Okelah kalau begitu, see u all in next chapter and in my others ff /deep bows/**

 **Btw, FF ini memang sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "W".  
Dan FF ini sudah saya tamatkan (saya ngetik chapter terakhir ff ini) di tanggal 30 Agustus 2016 pukul 10.55 AM, ketika saya post chapter 1 di akun saya sekarang ini.  
Jadi intinya setelah saya menamatkan pengetikan ff ini, langsung saya post chapter 1 nya, dan sisa chapter berikutnya tetap saya post 1 chapter per minggu biar saya punya waktu buat cek typing eror dulu sebelum post 3 chapter lanjutannnya.  
Dan itu artinya, ketika ff ini saya tamatkan, drama "W" belum sampai end dan baru di episode 11. Tapi ending FF ini baru akan saya post di tanggal 20 September 2016 (karena insya allah akan saya post 1 chapter tiap hari selasa).  
**

 **Jadi, kalau ternyata ending FF saya ini mirip sama ending drama "W" (yang saya aja belum bisa nebak itu drama kira2 endingnya nanti gimana antara Kang Cheol sama Yeon Soo nya), mohon dimaafkan dan jangan dituduh saya plagiatin drama "W" itu ya.. /deep bows/  
**

 **Karena asli, untuk FF ini memang terinspirasi dari drama "W" tapi semua alur cerita dari awal sampe endingnya 100% dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: You, My Illusion**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #NamSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A Little Insipred By Korean Drama "W / Two Worlds".**

* * *

Namun, tepat ketika pukul 00.00 AM, sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal terjadi.

Lukisan V!

Lukisan V memancarkan sinar yang begitu terang!

Jimin terlonjak melihatnya.

Ia tidak pernah memberikan lampu di bingkai lukisan itu!

Bagaimana bisa lukisan itu tiba-tiba menyala?

Jimin, dengan ketakutan, sambil terus mengusap matanya, menganggap apakah ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya dan sedang berhalusinasi, berjalan menghampiri lukisan itu.

Dan Jimin terlonjak sekali lagi ketika melihat lukisan itu!

Jimin melukis sosok V tampak samping, namun kali ini yang terlihat dihadapannya adalah sosok V yang tengah memandang ke arah Jimin, sambil tersenyum!

Jimin terbelalak. Rasanya seperti sedang melihat hantu.

Sosok V dalam lukisan itu terus tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya ke arah Jimin.

Jimin ketakutan sekaligus penasaran. Jimin menyentuh lukisan itu dengan tangan kanannya dan tiba-tiba kegelapan begitu pekat menyelimuti Jimin.

Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua bola matanya, dan tiba-tiba kegelapan itu hilang.

Dan anehnya lagi sosok V, kali ini berdiri tepat dihadapan Jimin!

Dalam wujud manusia!

Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Annyeong, Park Jimin~" sapa V sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Mwo.. Mwoya igo?" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Jimin memukuli kepalanya dan mencubit kedua pipinya, namun seua terasa sakit.

"Ini nyata? Ini bukan mimpi? Mengapa kau bisa menjadi manusia? Aku ada dimana?" Jimin membanjiri Taehyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ini bukan mimpi.. Kau berada di dimensiku.. Duniaku, dunia yang kau ciptakan untukku..." sahut V sambil tersenyum.

Jimin memandang sekelilingnya. Keadaannya sama persis seperti kamarnya!

"Ini... Ini kan kamarku! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di dalam kamarku?" sahut Jimin, masih dengan eskpresi ketakutan.

"Dunia di dimensiku ini sama persis seperti dunia di dimensimu... Kamarku ini sama persis dengan kamarmu... Hanya saja, aku seorang diri disini.. Makanya aku mengajakmu menemaniku di duniaku ini..." sahut V.

Jimin semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan V.

Jimin segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya, dan benar saja, itu semua sama persis dengan rumahnya.

Jimin berlari keluar rumah, dan pemandangan sekitarnya memang persis dengan lingkungan sekitar rumahnya.

Hanya saja, benar yang dikatakan V! Ia hanya seorang diri disana! Tidak ada siapapun disana selain V dan Jimin.

Dan disana, matahari sudah bersinar terang, sementara seharusnya di dunia nyata, ini masih pukul dua belas malam!

V berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang sedang tercengang di teras rumah V, tercengang melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

V berdiri tepat disamping Jimin, membuat Jimin melonjak karena keterkejutannya.

Jimin dan V saling bertatapan.

" _Whoaaaaa~ Betapa tampannya sosok V dihadapanku ini! Persis seperti apa yang kubayangkan saat melukis lukisan V!_ " gumam hati kecil Jimin.

"Kau terlihat sangat terkejut, Park Jimin.." sahut V sambil memajukan bibirnya, seolah kecewa dengan reaksi Jimin, karena V berharap Jimin memeluknya dengan ekspresi kegirangan, bukan tercengang dan ketakutan seperti ini!

"V... Bolehkah kau diam sebentar?" tanya Jimin.

V menganggukan kepalanya.

Jari telunjuk kanan Jimin mulai menyentuh poni V, kemudian menyentuh alis mata V, menyentuh kelopak mata V yang refleks membuat kedua matanya terpejam karena takut bola matanya tercolok, menyentuh hidung mancung V, dan menyentuh bibir sexy milik V.

"Aku... Aku bisa menyentuhmu... Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu... Ini seperti nyata..." sahut Jimin.

"Ini memang nyata, Park Jimin..." sahut V. "Ini nyata, tapi duniaku dan duniamu berbeda dimensi..."

Jimin masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya begitu saja.

"V.. Beri aku waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku..." sahut Jimin.

"Berbaringlah di kamarku... Siapa tahu itu bisa menenangkan pikiranmu..." sahut V.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap bingung ke arah V.

"Masuklah ke kamarku dan beristirahat dulu... Aku akan berbelanja dan memasakan makanan untukmu..." sahut V.

"Kalau tidak ada orang disini, bagaimana caramu berbelanja?" tanya Jimin.

"Bukankah di dekat rumahmu ada mini market? Disini juga ada... Dan buka 24 jam..." sahut V.

"Tapi bagaimana kau membayarnya?" Jimin semakin bingung.

"Tidak ada orang.. Tidak ada yang menjaga.. Aku cukup mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang, lalu memasaknya di rumah~" sahut V sambil tersenyum. "Tidurlah dulu, aku akan memasak untukmu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berbaring di kamar V, yang sangat persis dengan kamarnya, sambil terus berpikir apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

Tak lama kemudian V masuk dan membawakan semangkuk sup ayam jagung yang hangat.

Baunya sangat enak, membuat Jimin penasaran dengan rasa makanan di dunia V itu.

"Kau sudah agak tenang? Cobalah sup masakanku ini..." sahut V sambil membawakan nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas susu hangat ke kasur tempat Jimi berbaring.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi masih kebingungan. "Aku sudah agak tenang, tapi akal sehatku belum bisa mencerna ini semua..."

"Makan dulu, nanti kau sakit kalau terlalu banyak pikiran dan tidak makan..." sahut V.

V begitu tampan, dan sangat memperhatikan Jimin. Benar-benar persis seperti apa yang Jimin bayangkan sebagai sosok pria idamannya selama ini!

Jimin mengambil sendok di nampan itu dan mulai memakan sup buatan V.

"Whoaaaa~ Rasanya sangat enak!" Jimin terkejut dengan rasa masakan V yang sangat enak itu.

V tersenyum senang melihat Jimin menyukai masakannya.

"Habiskan makanannya kalau begitu agar kau punya tenaga yang cukup... Ada banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan bersamaku setelah ini.." sahut V dengan senyuman penuh arti di wajahnya.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap V dengan penuh tanya.

"Bukankah kau kesini untuk menemaniku? Aku bosan sendirian disini... Kau harus menemaniku melakukan banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu!" sahut V.

"Ne? Mwoya?" Jimin terkejut.

"Cepat habiskan, dan jangan lupa mandi.. Pakaianku ada di dalam lemari, pakai saja... Aku tunggu kau di ruang depan ya~" sahut V sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Igo mwoya? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ini semua?" Jimin kembali mengoceh tak karuan, bingung dengan kenyataan yang dialaminya itu.

Jimin menghabiskan makanan itu dan berjalan ke arah lemari dan membuka lemari baju V.

Baju-baju disana persis seperti baju di lemari Jimin. "Ini pakaian V atau pakaianku sebenarnya?" gumam Jimin sambil mengambil baju lengan panjang bermotif garis-garis hitam merah kesukaannya itu.

Jimin berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi yang tentu saja sama persis dengan kamar mandi di kamarnya. Kamar mandi yang kecil namun tertata rapi.

Jimin segera mandi, lalu mengenakan pakaiannya, dan menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ini semua? Apa ini memang nyata? Lalu, bagaimana nasibku di duniaku? Apa aku menghilang begitu saja?" gumam Jimin.

"Sudah selesai belum mandinya, Park Jimin?" Suara V terdengar berteriak dari ruang depan.

Jimin segera berjalan keluar kamar mandi menuju ke ruang utama.

V tersenyum melihat Jimin dengan baju garis-garis merah hitamnya itu. Senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

DEG!

Jantung Jimin kembali berdetak dengan sangat cepat melihat betapa tampan sosok hasil karyanya dihadapannya itu.

"Kajja~ Leggooo~" sahut V dengan antusias, menggandeng tangan kanan Jimin, mengajaknya berjalan ke suatu tempat.

"Ki.. Kita mau kemana?" Jimin masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan aneh yang dihadapinya itu.

"Date~" sahut V dengan gaya cool dan senyuman tampannya.

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya.

V terus menggandeng tangan kanan Jimin dan Jimin dengan pasrah mengikutinya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah danau yang sangat indah, danau yang memang terletak tak jauh dari Bangtan Art University.

Danau itu selalu ramai sebagai tempat berkencan para mahasiswa dari berbagai kampus karena suasananya yang romantis.

Tapi, kali ini, hanya ada Jimin dan V disana, karena memang hanya ada mereka berdua dalam dunia di dimensi V.

Setiap berjalan pulang kuliah dan melewati danau itu, Jimin sering bermimpi bisa ada disana juga dengan kekasihnya suatu saat nanti. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar ada disana! Dengan sosok pria yang begitu sempurna dimatanya!

"Udaranya segar kan?" tanya V sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne~"

Mereka memejamkan mata, dan menikmati udara yang begitu sejuk disana, dan tiba-tiba V memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

Kepala V diletakkan di bahu Jimin, dan V berbisik di telinga Jimin.

Bisikan yang membuat nafas Jimin berhenti berdetak beberapa detik karena terkejut.

"Park Jimin... Saranghae..."

DEG!

Dan tiba-tiba dunia disekitar Jimin kembali gelap.

Jimin mengerjapkan kedua mata kecilnya itu dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada di kamarnya!

Benar-benar di kamarnya! Dan listrik yang tadinya padam di rumah Jimin kini sudah menyala.

Jimin segera menatap lukisan V yang ada dihadapannya itu, namun lukisan itu tidak lagi bercahaya.

Semua kembali normal, dan lukisan itu kembali menghadap samping, persis seperti apa yang Jimin lukis.

"Aku rasa aku bermimpi sambil berjalan, cih~" gumam Jimin sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya untuk kembali tertidur, namun ia dikejutkan ketika melihat lengannya.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya! Pakaian itu benar-benar pakaian yang dipakainya tadi ketika sedang bersama V di tepi danau!

Baju lengan panjang bermotif garis-garis merah hitam!

Padahal tadinya ia memakai baju tidurnya, baju tidur putih polkadot hitam.

DEG!

Detak jantung Jimin kembali berdetak dengan cepat, antara ketakuatn dan kebingungan.

Jimin segera melihat jam dinding di kamarnya.

Pukul 00.10 AM.

Ia hanya baru melewati waktu sepuluh menit padahal ia ada cukup lama dalam dunia dimensi V tadi.

"Apa aku bermimpi sambil berjalan dan mengganti bajuku? Aku rasa aku sudah gila..." gumam Jimin sambil memutuskan kembali tertidur.

Dan tepat ketika ia memejamkan matanya, bisikan itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

" _Park Jimin... Saranghae..._ "

"Apa aku terlalu menyukai sosok V sampai aku mendapat mimpi atau ilusi yang aneh seperti ini?" gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaaaa, Park Jimin! Kau sudah gila? Kau pasti sedang mengigau.." sahut Hoseok saat Jimin menceritakan semua yang dialaminya kepada Hoseok dan Namjoon ketika siang itu mereka tengah berkumpul bertiga di kebun belakang kampus.

"Tapi rasanya seperti nyata, hyeong! Aku bahkan bisa menyentuhnya, dan itu benar-benar terasa nyata... Apalagi ketika ia berbisik di telingaku dan memelukku... Itu benar-benar masih bisa kurasakan sampai sekarang... Pelukannya, dan bisikannya..." sahut Jimin.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Namjoon berkata, "Aku rasa kau begitu mengagumi sosok hasil lukisanmu itu, Jimin a... Sampai-sampai kau berhalusinasi seperti ini..."

"Molla, hyeong... Tapi aku merasa itu nyata..." sahut Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan semua yang terjadi ketika ia bersama V.

"Apa kami perlu membawamu ke psikiater, Jimin a? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jimin.

"Aku rasa tekanan yang kau terima dari teman-teman seangkatanmu itu mulai berpengaruh terhadap kejiwaanmu, Jimin a.. Aku rasa kau begitu tertekan dengan semua sindiran mereka, dan disisi lain kau seperti menginginkan seorang kekasih yang ideal untukmu, makanya ilusi itu menghampirimu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Haruskah kami mengurangi kemesraan kami dihadapanmu agar kau tidak terlalu terburu-buru menginginkan kekasih dan menjalani hubungan seperti kami berdua ini? Bisa jadi kau terlalu sering melihat kemesraan kami dan hati kecilmu menginginkan seorang kekasih yang bisa kau ajak bermesraan seperti kami berdua ini..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah! Betul... Itu juga masuk akal.. Aigoooo~ Kekasihku memang paling pintar~" sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan bahu Namjoon.

"Aniya~ Aku memang senang melihat kedekatan kalian berdua, tapi aku rasa aku belum sampai di titik iri seperti yang kau katakan itu, hyeong..." sahut Jimin.

"Haruskah kami membawamu ke psikiater?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin.

Dan disitulah Jimin sekarang berada.

Di kantor seorang psikiater kenalan ayah Namjoon, yang sering membantu para trainee di agensi ayah Namjoon yang tengah depresi ketika terlalu lelah menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai trainee.

Jimin menjalani pemeriksaan sekitar empat puluh lima menit, dan sang psikiater mengatakan tak ada yang salah dengan Jimin.

Jimin memang kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang, namun hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

Jimin bahkan masih dinyatakan normal dan tidak bermasalah dengan kejiwaannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku, hyeong?" tanya Jimin ketika ia bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari kantor psikiater itu.

"Mungkin kau hanya sedang bermimpi, Jimin a..." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok langsung merangkul bahu Jimin. "Tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan semakin melindungimu dari bully an teman-teman sekelasmu! Hwaiting, Park Jimin!"

"Gumawo, hyeong.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin merenung malam itu dalam kamarnya.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian aneh itu menimpanya.

Jimin terus terduduk di kasurnya dan memandangi lukisan V yang tergantung di kamarnya itu.

"Apa benar itu semua cuma mimpi belaka? Tapi mengapa anehnya aku merasa nyata? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba merindukanmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu lagi?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap lukisan V yang sangat tampan itu.

Jimin terus menatap lukisan itu dan detak jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin tertidur.

Dan lagi-lagi petir mulai bergemuruh di luar sana. Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun.

Dan tak lama kemudian lampu kembali padam.

Dan tepat pukul 11.55 PM, Jimin terbangun dalam kegelapan.

Jimin mengambil handphonenya untuk meneranginya, namun tepat pukul 00.00 AM, lukisan V kembali menyala!

Jimin segera mengusap kedua matanya. "Aku bermimpi lagi kah?"

Jimin berjalan menghampiri lukisan itu, dan benar saja, sosok V di lukisan itu kembali menatapnya sambil tersenyum dalam cahaya terang.

Jimin menyentuh lukisan itu, dan seketika itu juga sekelilingnya kembali dalam kegelapan pekat, dan setelah Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, semua kembali terang, dan V kembali berdiri disana! Tepat dihadapannya!

"V..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja waktu itu... Aku baru saja ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu..." sahut V dengan raut muka sedih.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap V dengan kebingungan.

"Aku nyata, ini bukan mimpi.. Hanya saja kita berbeda dimensi..." sahut V, seolah bisa membaca isi hati Jimin.

"Lalu, mengapa ketika aku kembali ke duniaku, waktu baru berlalu sepuluh menit padahal aku cukup lama bersamamu disini?" tanya Jimin.

"Dimensiku berjalan lebih cepat dari dimensimu... Makanya waktuku disini berbeda dengan waktu di duniamu... Dan kau tahu berapa lama yang sudah kulalui disini sejak kepergianmu kemarin? Aku sudah menunggumu selama dua bulan disini..." sahut V.

"Mwoya? Dua bulan? Aku baru melewati tiga hari setelah pertemuan pertama kita!" sahut Jimin dengan terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang, waktu di dimensiku berjalan sangat cepat... Jadi satu hari kau ada disini, mungkin di duniamu kau hanya menghilang selama lima belas menit..." sahut V.

Jimin kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mencerna lagi ini semua.

V mengusap pelan poni Jimin. "Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan... Aigooo~ Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Park Jimin..."

Jimin menatap V.

"Ayo, kali ini temani aku ke taman bermain... Kita bermain disana sepuasnya..." sahut V dengan senyuman tampan di wajahnya, membuat Jimin yang masih kebingungan itu pasrah mengikuti kemauan V.

"Ah, tapi aku memakai baju tidurku..." sahut Jimin.

Jimin juga bingung, karena setelah kejadian ia bertemu dengan V untuk pertama kalinya itu, tiba-tiba keesokan harinya, baju tidur yang dikenakannya waktu ia terseret ke dimensi V tiba-tiba sudah ada dalam lemarinya dan terlipat rapi disana.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu, dan bersiap untuk bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain~" sahut V

"Ah! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan! Mengapa dengan anehnya bajuku ini bisa kembali ada di lemariku tiba-tiba?" tanya Jimin.

V tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku mencucinya untukmu.. Setelah aku mencuci pakaianmu yang tertinggal disini, pakaian itu akan otomatis masuk ke dalam lemari di dimensimu..."

"Mwoya?" Jimin lagi-lagi terkejut mendengar penjelasan V.

"Sudahlah~ Daripada kau bingung, ayo cepat ganti bajumu..." sahut V.

Jimin terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi, mengganti bajunya.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di taman bermain.

"Kalau kosong seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa main, V?" tanya Jimin.

V berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang penjual koin dan mengambil koin yang banyak.

"Kita hanya perlu memasukkan koin-koin ini, dan wahana-wahana itu akan berjalan dengan sendirinya..." jawab V sambil memberikan koin-koin ke tangan Jimin.

Jimin kembali terbelalak.

"Ayo, kita main sepuasnyaaaa~" sahut V, lagi-lagi sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Jimin.

Genggaman erat tangan V di tangan Jimin membuat detak jantung Jimin kembali tidak karuan.

Genggaman itu terasa sangat hangat di tangan Jimin.

Dan merekapun bermain sepuasnya seharian itu, mulai dari pukul 10.15 AM hingga matahari mulai terbenam. Semua wahana mereka naiki, bahkan hingga berkali-kali.

"Whoaaa~ Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, ya kan?" tanya V sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku selalu ingin bisa bermain sepuasnya seperti ini.. Tapi karena uangku tidak cukup banyak, aku tak punya kesempatan bermain sepuasnya seperti ini..."

"Aigoo~ Seandainya di duniamu semuanya serba gratis seperti disini... Pasti kau bisa sering-sering bermain seperti ini..." sahut V dengan tatapan sedih menatap Jimin, merasa sedih karena pria yang dicintainya itu mengalami kesulitan ekonomi.

"Karena itu, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengajakku bermain sepuasnya disini, V.. Gumawo, jinjja gumawo.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus.

V menganggukan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Jimin.

Dan bibir V menempel dengan sempurna di kening Jimin, membuat Jimin terlonjak kaget.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kegelapan kembali meliputi Jimin.

Setelah Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, ia sudah ada kembali ke kamarnya.

Jimin langsung melihat pakaiannya, dan itu memang pakaian yang dikenakannya ketika berada di taman bermain dengan V tadi!

Jimin melihat jam dinding, dan itu masih pukul 00.12 AM.

"Aku hanya pergi dua belas menit padahal aku ada hampir seharian disana!" gumam Jimin.

Jimin kembali menatap lukisan V yang sudah dalam keadaan normal.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan aku dan kau, V?" gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin bermaksud menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya lagi kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, namun ia pikir mereka tetap tidak akan percaya, makanya Jimin memutuskan untuk diam kali ini.

Jimin menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, ia berkuliah dengan semangat karena memang menjadi mahasiswa di Bangtan Art University sudah menjadi impiannya sejak dulu , walaupun ia masih sering mendengar sindiran-sindiran di kelasnya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok juga sering menemani Jimin setiap jadwal istirahat mereka sedang berbarengan.

Dan kemesraan antara Namjoon dan Hoseok semakin membuat Jimin jadi sering memikirkan V, mengingat semua yang telah dilakukan V untuknya selama dua kali pertemuan kemarin-kemarin.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan kedua Jimin dan V.

Jimin jadi sering termenung sendirian di kebun belakang kampus jika Hoseok dan Namjoon sedang tidak bisa menemaninya.

Jimin termenung, dan rasanya ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan sosok V yang begitu tampan dan begitu memperhatikannya.

"Apakah aku memang sakit jiwa? Tapi bukankah hasil pemeriksaan waktu itu, aku tidak bermasalah dengan kejiwaanku? Lalu, apa V benar-benar ada, hanya saja kami memang berbeda dimensi?" gumam Jimin.

Bukan hanya di kebun belakang kampus. Setibanya di rumah pun Jimin sering merenung dalam kamarnya.

Dan entah mengapa malam itu tiba-tiba perasaan Jimin begitu kuat.

Jimin tiba-tiba merindukan sosok V dan sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

Jimin terus memandangi lukisan itu dan tak sengaja tertidur.

Dan kejadian aneh itu kembali dimulai.

Diawali dengan petir yang bergemuruh dan hujan deras, kemudian diikuti dengan padamnya listrik pada pukul 11.55 PM, dan tepat pukul 00.00 AM, lukisan V kembali bersinar sangat terang.

Jimin segera menghampiri lukisan itu. Sosok V tengah tersenyum sangat manis menatap wajahnya.

Jimin menyentuh lukisan itu, dan kegelapan pekat kembali menyelimuti Jimin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan sekitar Jimin menjadi terang, dan V sudah berdiri lagi, tepat dihadapan Jimin.

"Mengapa kau menghilang lagi dengan tiba-tiba, Park Jimin?" sahut V dengan raut wajah sedih karena ia begitu merindukan Jimin.

"Molla~ Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku kembali ke duniaku.." sahut Jimin yang masih belum terbiasa dengan keanehan ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di duniamu setelah kita berpisah kemarin?" tanya V.

"Seminggu..." jawab Jimin.

"Aku sudah menunggumu hampir empat bulan disini..." sahut V dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Perbedaan waktu dimensi kita jauh sekali!" Jimin tercengang mendengar ucapan V.

"Kan sudah kubilang, waktu di dimensiku berjalan sangat cepat..." sahut V.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa kembali kesini lagi? Maksudku, apa yang menjadi alasan aku bisa pergi dan kembali ke dimensimu ini sebenarnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla... Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu... Bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba kembali ke duniamu, atau bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba kembali kesini... Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggumu disini seorang diri ketika kau ada di duniamu..." jawab V.

Jimin terdiam mendengar ucapan V. Jimin bisa melihat dari raut muka V, betapa besar rasa rindu V untuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu... Bogoshipo, Park Jimin..." sahut V dengan tatapan sendu, menunjukkan betapa besar rasa rindunya kepada Jimin.

Dan tiba-tiba V memeluk erat Jimin. "Kumohon, lebih lama lagi disini bersamaku.. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu... Saranghae, Park Jimin..."

Dan akal sehat Jimin rasanya mulai terganggu, karena dengan polosnya ia menjawab, "Nado saranghae, V..."

"Jinjja?" V melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **jungie nuna : nunaaaaaaaaaaa! kemana aja? tae-v kangen tau btw nice to see your review again in my ff {} coba atuh nun dilukis, kali aja bisa nyala tengah malem XD here next chapter nuna, hope u like it :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : azaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! darimana aja? tae-v kangen tau whoaaaa~ long time no see, and its really nice to see your review in my ff again {} coba atuh za, dilukis jiminnya, kai aja tengah malem nyala lukisannya :) whoaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya za :) here ya lanjutannya :) semoga suka :)**

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: ketemu lagi disini setelah marathon review di a shy love :) mau dong, kangkung hotplate yg ada telur puyuhnya itu wkwkw XD #JadiLaper bagus itu dramanya, pingin meluk oh yeon soo nya/? XD kok baru eps 2? saya udah sampe eps 11 nontonnya #gananya/? XD wkwkw anunya hoseok segimana coba? hmmmm/? XD thx a lot udah berkekspektasi besar with my ff :) semoga ff ini kaga ngecewain kamu ya chin :) here next chapt :) me to u too :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: You, My Illusion**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #NamSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A Little Insipred By Korean Drama "W / Two Worlds".**

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu... Bogoshipo, Park Jimin..." sahut V dengan tatapan sendu, menunjukkan betapa besar rasa rindunya kepada Jimin.

Dan tiba-tiba V memeluk erat Jimin. "Kumohon, lebih lama lagi disini bersamaku.. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu... Saranghae, Park Jimin..."

Dan akal sehat Jimin rasanya mulai terganggu, karena dengan polosnya ia menjawab, "Nado saranghae, V..."

"Jinjja?" V melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Sejak awal aku melukismu, aku membayangkan tipe pria idamanku... Dan setelah gambarmu selesai kulukis, aku seringkali memandangi lukisan hasil karyaku itu sambil tersenyum, membayangkan betapa tampan dan sempurnanya sosokmu dalam lukisanku. Dan detak jantungku sering berdetak tidak karuan setiap menatap lukisanmu..."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita berkencan! Saranghae, Park Jimin.." sahut V dengan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan tiba-tiba Jimin terpikirkan sesuatu. " _Lalu, sejak saat itukah dunia V dimulai? Karena rasa cintaku yang begitu besar padanya, ia jadi membentuk dimensi dan dunia sendiri.. Tidak seperti lukisan lain yang hanya terpampang di dinding?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

V dan Jimin kini berada di danau yang pernah mereka datangi ketika pertama kali Jimin masuk ke dunia V.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sangat erat, benar-benar layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Jimin sangat terharu karena bisa merasakan semua yang hanya ada dalam bayangannya saja selama ini.

"Park Jimin... Mengapa kau begitu manis?" tanya V tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang duduk di jembatan yang ada di danau itu.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap V dengan terkejut.

"Kau begitu manis... Sampai aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu seperti orang gila selama kau tidak ada disini..." sahut V sambil menatap lembut ke arah Jimin.

Tangan kanan V mulai mengusap pelan poni Jimin yang tertiup angin. V terlihat begitu manly di mata Jimin.

DEG!

Detak jantung Jimin semakin tidak karuan.

" _Aku rasa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya..._ " gumam Jimin. " _Apa aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang?_ _Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada lukisan hasil karyaku sendiri?_ "

Jimin dan V menghabiskan waktu yang sangat indah berdua di danau itu.

Mereka duduk dan saling bertukar cerita.

"Pasti duniamu sangat enak ya... Ramai.. Ada banyak orang disana... Tidak sepertiku, yang selalu kesepian setiap kau kembali ke duniamu..." sahut V dengan tatapan sedih.

"Majjayo.. Bagaimana rasanya seorang diri di dunia ini? Pasti sangat membosankan dan sedih.." sahut Jimin dengan wajah sedih juga, memikirkan betapa kesepiannya V.

"Tapi hidupku jauh lebih baik, aku bisa makan sepuasku dan melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan secara gratis.. Tanpa ada biaya apapun yang harus kukeluarkan.." sahut V.

"Benar juga..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Tidak sepertiku yang harus mati-matian bekerja keras demi menghidupi diriku dan belajar mati-matian demi menerima beasiswa penuh di kampus yang sangat kuimpikan..."

V menatap wajah Jimin. V sangat tidak tega mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan.

"Aku rasanya ingin menahanmu selamanya disini.. Agar aku tidak kesepian, dan kau tidak perlu pusing mengurus semua kebutuhanmu itu.." sahut V. "Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya..."

Jimin menatap V. "Apa itu mungkin?"

V terlihat tengah berpikir. "Aku rasa seharusnya ada caranya.. Bukankah kau bisa berpindah dimensi? Seharusnya ada cara untuk menahanmu agar terus berada disini..."

Jimin tersenyum melihat seberapa tampan kekasihnya itu ketika sedang berpikir.

Kekasihnya yang sangat tampan dari dimensi yang berbeda...

Kekasihnya yang sangat persis dengan apa yang diidamkannya selama ini, namun mereka berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo kita makan malam, Park Jimin.." sahut V sambil menggandeng lengan Jimin dengan sangat erat.

Matahari mulai terbenam, namun Jimin masih tetap berada di dimensi V.

"Kita kembali ke rumahku dulu.. Kau mandi, dan aku harus mengurus sesuatu sejenak.." sahut V.

"Uh? Urusan apa?" tanya Jimin.

"It's a secret, babe~" sahut V dengan senyuman menggoda.

Membuat Jimin merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih setampan V.

Jimin mengambil pakaian di lemari V, yang tentu saja sama persis dengan pakaian miliknya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jimin memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Atau hanya sekedar ilusi karena kegilaanku? Mengapa semua terasa nyata? Apa baik-baik saja aku jatuh cinta padanya seperti ini?" gumam Jimin.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jimin duduk dan menunggu V di kamar sekitar empat puluh menit lamanya, dan tak lama kemudian V datang dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya V.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tak lihat? Rambutku basah~"

V tersenyum melihat betapa manis kekasihnya itu.

"Kajja, Park Jimin..." sahut V sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin.

Jimin berjalan mengikuti V.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jimin, penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti..." sahut V sambil tersenyumpenuh arti.

Jimin pasrah mengikuti V.

Dan mereka tiba, di sebuah taman yang sangat indah, taman yang sama persis dengan taman yang ada tak jauh dari rumah Jimin.

Dan di taman itu sudah ada meja makan dan kursi makan yang sangat indah, dengan dekorasi yang dipenuhi bunga dan lampu berkelap kelip dengan berbagai macam warna.

Suasana menjadi sangat romantis.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap terkejut ke arah V.

V tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau suka?"

"Dangyunhaji~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Mereka segera duduk dan makan malam bersama di tengah suasana seromantis itu.

Jimin tiba-tiba menatap wajah V beberapa saat lamanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya V, menyadari Jimin menatapnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"V... Gumawo, jinjja..." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Untuk apa?" V kebingungan.

"Untuk semuanya... Untuk makan malam romantis ini... Untuk semua sikap manismu padaku... Untuk rasa cintamu yang begitu besar untukmu... Ini semua adalah sesuatu yang selalu kuidamkan namun tak pernah bisa kuperoleh di duniaku..." sahut Jimin.

V menatap wajah Jimin dengan lembut. "Karena itu, tak bisakah kau tetap disini saja? Tak usah kembali ke dimensimu... Aku juga sangat sedih melihat betapa menderitanya dirimu di duniamu..."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla... Huft~" gerutu V, kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menahan Jimin di dunianya.

Mereka berdua menyelesaikan makan malam yang romantis itu dan berjalan kaki dengan perlahan ke rumah V, menikmati angin malam yang tengah berhembus.

Tangan V menggandeng erat tangan Jimin sambil terus berjalan bersama.

Dan lagu itu seolah terdengar di telinga Jimin.

Sebuah lagu yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan V.

 _ **"The person who I fell for  
Is it really you?  
Me wanting you  
Is that really me?  
Even in this moment  
When we are holding hands  
There's no feeling of assurance  
To warmly wrap around us  
The burning warmth only leaves behind smoke  
And the smoke rises without strength  
I try swallowing my excitement  
But the more I try to push it down  
A trap wraps around my neck  
I can't see the end  
But my feet go towards you again**_

 _ **You covered me, one more layer  
The more I get to know you, the stronger the storm gets  
Even the empty boasts that I yelled out  
If the goal is you  
It's not an empty boast anymore  
But I can't catch you  
No matter how much I empty out, I can't fill myself with you  
There's only one thing I want  
That you're not a fantasy  
No, even if you are a fantasy  
It'll still be the same for me**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you"**_

Jimin menatap wajah V lekat-lekat, membuat V bingung dan menatap balik ke arah Jimin. "Ada apa lagi, Park Jimin?"

Dan tiba-tiba air mata Jimin menetes, mengingat lirik lagu yang seolah terdengar di telinganya barusan.

 ** _"I_** _ **f the goal is you  
It's not an empty boast anymore  
But I can't catch you  
No matter how much I empty out, I can't fill myself with you  
There's only one thing I want  
That you're not a fantasy  
No, even if you are a fantasy  
It'll still be the same for me"**_

"Wae.. Waeyo?" V panik melihat Jimin tiba-tiba menangis.

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa menangis.

V langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jimin untuk menenangkannya, namun tangisan Jimin justru semakin meledak.

V tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya, dan bibirnya menempel di bibir Jimin dengan lembut, membuat Jimin terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

Dan seketika semua kembali menjadi gelap.

Dan Jimin menyadari, ia sudah kembali ke dunianya. Ia berada di dalam kamarnya, dan jarum jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 00.13 AM.

"Mengapa aku tiba-tiba kembali kesini lagi?" gumam Jimin.

Jimin memegang wajahnya, dan wajahnya basah oleh air matanya.

Jimin menatap bajunya, dan baju itu memang baju yang dipakainya saat makan malam bersama V barusan!

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ini semua? Semua terasa seperti mimpi dan ilusi, tapi rasanya juga sangat nyata..." sahut Jimin sambil menghapus air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Jimin a~" sapa Namjoon ketika Jimin tiba di kampus.

"Uh~ Kau sendirian, hyeong?" tanya Jimin. Biasanya Namjoon dan Hoseok selalu terlihat bersama, jadi Jimin bingung mengapa Namjoon hanya sendirian.

"Hoseok dirawat di rumah sakit.." sahut Namjoon denganw ajah sedih.

"Mwoya? Waeyo, hyeong?" Jimin terkejut mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Hoseok terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita jenguk ya, hyeong.. Sepulang kuliah.." sahut Jimin.

"Aku ijin tidak masuk kuliah sampai Hoseok sembuh.. Aku baru saja dari ruangan administrasi dan memberikan surat ijinku." sahut Namjoon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja, menjaganya... Ayahnya ada pameran lukisan selama tiga hari di Paris.. Tak ada yang menjaganya, jadi aku ijin kuliah untuk menemaninya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aaaah... Kau memang kekasih yang luar biasa, hyeong~" sahut Jimin.

Namjoon menepuk bahu Jimin, berpamitan. "Aku pergi duluan ya, nanti kau jangan lupa menjenguk Hoseok sepulang kuliah, akan ku sms padamu nama rumah sakit dan nomor kamarnya..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah Namjoon pergi, Jimin berjalan ke dalam kelasnya, dan bayangan V kembali melintas di benaknya.

Melihat betapa luar biasanya Namjoon menjaga Hoseok, tiba-tiba Jimin jadi teringat akan betapa V juga memperlakukannya dengan sangat istimewa seperti Namjoon memperlakukan Hoseok.

Dan lagu itu seolah terdengar kembali di telinganya.

 _ **"It's impossible to stop now  
Even this moment when I'm getting far from you again  
It's crueller than anything I can imagine  
I need to raise the glass of goodbye some day  
But I can't raise it yet  
I can't cry yet  
Because our puzzle hasn't been completed yet  
If only I could be a monster  
And swallow up everything  
Please, if only I could**_

 _ **I can't catch you  
No, maybe I already have you  
I clearly saw you, felt you, touched you  
Through you, who came into me  
I'm locked up from head to toe  
Actually, it's hard even to breathe  
But I can't go on without you  
Even those struggles  
Whether it's a dream or reality  
I don't care anymore  
Wherever I go, I'm with you  
I don't need anything else but you**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you"**_

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola matanya.

Jimin segera menghapus air matanya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar, Hoseok sunbae masuk rumah sakit..." sahut salah seorang mahasiswa di kelas Jimin.

"Namjoon sunbae juga menemaninya..." sahut mahasiswa lainnya.

"Berarti sedang tidak ada yang melindungi Park Jimin kali ini.."

"Haruskah kita beri ia pelajaran? Agar akal sehatnya kembali tersadar..."

"Ia bukan siapa-siapa tanpa Hoseok dan Namjoon sunbae, cih!"

"Anak miskin dan yatim piatu sepertinya bagaimana mungkin diterima berkulaih disini.. Aku merasa kampus ini jadi rendahan karenanya!"

Jimin bisa mendengar sindiran-sindiran itu dengan sangat jelas, dan ia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Bukankah selama ini ia sudah kebal dengan semua sindiran itu?

Namun, mengapa akhir-akhir ini Jimin jadi lebih lemah dari biasanya? Jimin slalu teringat dengan V setiap ia disindir seperti itu..

Jimin tiba-tiba berharap V datang dan melabrak teman-teman sekelasnya itu, dan mengatakan dengan lantang, "Park Jimin adalah kekasihku! Jangan pernah kalian berani-berani menyakitinya, atau aku akan menghabisi kalian!"

Jimin segera berlari ke kebun belakang kampus ketika bel berbunyi, menandakan kelasnya pagi itu telah berakhir.

Jimin duduk di kursi yang ada di kebun belakang kamus itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jimin sangat berharap V ada disana, berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, menenangkannya dan menciumnya seperti malam itu.

Dan lagu itu seolah terdengar lagi di telinganya.

 _ **"My imagination creates you  
And when I see you, I imagine again  
On this path with no end  
We're dreaming the same dream  
But why can't we be together?  
When can it be the same?**_

 _ **Like thick wine  
Even if it gets deeper red  
In the end, it's back to the first page  
I drink but I'm not getting drunk  
I love you, I have swallowed you"**_

" _Kami saling mencintai, kami sama-sama memiliki mimpi yang sama untuk bersama, namun mengapa kami tidak bisa selalu bersama?_ " teriak hati kecil Jimin sambil terus menangis, mengingat bahwa hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat dan menyadari keberadaan V.

Hanya dirinya yang bisa menyentuh dan memeluk V.

Dan tak akan ada yang percaya jika Jimin bercerita bahwa ia memiliki kekasih setampan itu, karena hanya Jimin yang bisa melihat dan memeluk V.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok hyeong~ Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin ketika ia masuk ke kamar tempat Hoseok dirawat.

"Kau datang, Jimin a?" sahut Namjoon.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oooooo~ Park Jimin menjengukku~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Melihat senyumanmu, rasanya kau baik-baik saja, hyeong..." sahut Jimin.

"Tentu saja aku akan cepat pulih, karena kekasihku yang tampan ini menemaniku~ Hehehe~

sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok. "Kau beruntung kan memiliki kekasih sepertiku?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja~"

"Aigooooo~ Kalian selalu membuatku iri~" sahut Jimin, diiringi tawa Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Makanya, cari pacar sana... Jangan terlalu jatuh cinta dengan lukisanmu.. Aku takut kau jadi gila karena terus menghayal mendapatkan pria sesempurna lukisanmu.." sahut Hoseok.

DEG!

Hati Jimin serasa dipukul oleh sesuatu. Jimin merasa sesak mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

" _Lihat saja... Bahkan sahabat terdekatku menganggap sosok V tidak masuk akal..._ " sahut hati kecil Jimin.

"Ah! Apa kau pernah merasakan lagi halusinasi seperti ceritamu dulu itu?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Namjoon, kebingungan.

"Halusinasi atau mimpimu itu... Yang kau bilang sosok lukisanmu bisa hidup dan nyata dihadapanmu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aaaah~ Aniya~ Sudah tidak pernah.. Hanya sekali itu saja..." sahut Jimin, berbohong.

Tentu saja Jimin harus berbohong... Mana ada yang akan percaya padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan ia belum bisa kembali ke dunia V.

Jimin memandang foto V dan lagu itu seolah terdengar lagi di telinganya. Membuat air mata Jimin mengalir deras.

 _ **"The person who I fell for  
Is it really you?  
Me wanting you  
Is that really me?  
Even in this moment  
When we are holding hands  
There's no feeling of assurance  
To warmly wrap around us  
The burning warmth only leaves behind smoke  
And the smoke rises without strength  
I try swallowing my excitement  
But the more I try to push it down  
A trap wraps around my neck  
I can't see the end  
But my feet go towards you again**_

 _ **You covered me, one more layer  
The more I get to know you, the stronger the storm gets  
Even the empty boasts that I yelled out  
If the goal is you  
It's not an empty boast anymore  
But I can't catch you  
No matter how much I empty out, I can't fill myself with you  
There's only one thing I want  
That you're not a fantasy  
No, even if you are a fantasy  
It'll still be the same for me**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you**_

 _ **It's impossible to stop now  
Even this moment when I'm getting far from you again  
It's crueller than anything I can imagine  
I need to raise the glass of goodbye some day  
But I can't raise it yet  
I can't cry yet  
Because our puzzle hasn't been completed yet  
If only I could be a monster  
And swallow up everything  
Please, if only I could**_

 _ **I can't catch you  
No, maybe I already have you  
I clearly saw you, felt you, touched you  
Through you, who came into me  
I'm locked up from head to toe  
Actually, it's hard even to breathe  
But I can't go on without you  
Even those struggles  
Whether it's a dream or reality  
I don't care anymore  
Wherever I go, I'm with you  
I don't need anything else but you**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you**_

 _ **My imagination creates you  
And when I see you, I imagine again  
On this path with no end  
We're dreaming the same dream  
But why can't we be together?  
When can it be the same?**_

 _ **Like thick wine  
Even if it gets deeper red  
In the end, it's back to the first page  
I drink but I'm not getting drunk  
I love you, I have swallowed you"**_

"V... Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana agar kita bisa bersama? Karena aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.. Dan aku tidak akan pernah siap jika harus melepasmu suatu saat nanti, karena kita tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama..." gumam Jimin sambil menangis.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **kumiko Ve: mereka high imagine bgt ya ve? XD nonton dramanya deh, iya jongsuk yang seganteng saya tuh yang main wkwkw #abaikan XD**

 **jungie nuna : kangen nun {} wkwkw silakan dilukis, kalo idup kasihtau saya ya XD pake canvas dari kulit buaya sama kuas dari bulu jerapah meureun nun wkwkw XD**

 **SheravinaRose: whoaaaa~ thx a lot for liking my ff :) kenapa beda dimensi hayo :( btw, baru suka NamSeok? NamSeok tuh unyu loh.. 94z :) iya ih kemana aja kangen euy {} asik dikangenin juga wkwkw XD semangat btw ya buat tugas2nya :) here lanjutannya :)**


	4. Chapter 4: END

**Title: You, My Illusion**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok - #VMin #NamSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A Little Insipred By Korean Drama "W / Two Worlds".**

* * *

"V... Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana agar kita bisa bersama? Karena aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.. Dan aku tidak akan pernah siap jika harus melepasmu suatu saat nanti, karena kita tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama..." gumam Jimin sambil menangis.

Jimin tertidur setelah menangis.

Dan lagi-lagi kejadian aneh itu terjadi.

Petir mulai bergemuruh dan hujan deras kembali turun.

Dan tepat pukul 00.00 AM listrik padam, lalu lukisan V yang tergantung di dinding kamar Jimin kembali menyala.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri lukisan itu, dan lagi-lagi wajah V tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

Jimin segera menyentuh lukisan itu, dan dalam waktu sekejap V sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang lagi, Park Jimin.." sahut V sambil tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

Jimin langsung memeluk erat tubuh V dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan V, membuat V kebingungan mengapa Jimin tiba-tiba menangis lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, V... Aku merindukan pelukanmu..." sahut Jimin sambil terisak.

V memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. "Seberat itukah bebanmu di duniamu, Park Jimin? Mianhae, karena aku tidak bisa memasuki dimensimu..."

"Aku berharap kau bisa ada disana.. Memelukku setiap aku butuh pelukan.. Membentak teman-teman sekelasku yang membullyku... Menunjukkan betapa tampannya dirimu dihadapan Namjoon hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong..." sahut Jimin dalam pelukan V, masih dalam keadaan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Mianhae, Park Jimin..." sahut V dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangis Jimin sudah mereda, dan Jimin kini duduk bersebelahan dengan V di ruang utama.

"Apa seberat itu kehidupanmu disana, Park Jimin?" tanya V sambil menatap Jimin dengan penuh rasa kasihan.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah, menunjukkan betapa berat kehidupannya.

"Aku ingin selamanya disini... Disampingmu seperti ini... Aku mulai lelah dengan semuanya, V..." sahut Jimin sambil menyandarkan bahunya di bahu V, memberikan rasa nyaman yang luar biasa bagi seorang Jimin.

Namun, lagu itu seolah kembali terdengar di telinganya.

 _ **"The person who I fell for  
Is it really you?  
Me wanting you  
Is that really me?  
Even in this moment  
When we are holding hands  
There's no feeling of assurance  
To warmly wrap around us  
The burning warmth only leaves behind smoke  
And the smoke rises without strength  
I try swallowing my excitement  
But the more I try to push it down  
A trap wraps around my neck  
I can't see the end  
But my feet go towards you again**_

 _ **You covered me, one more layer  
The more I get to know you, the stronger the storm gets  
Even the empty boasts that I yelled out  
If the goal is you  
It's not an empty boast anymore  
But I can't catch you  
No matter how much I empty out, I can't fill myself with you  
There's only one thing I want  
That you're not a fantasy  
No, even if you are a fantasy  
It'll still be the same for me**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you**_

Tangan V dengan lembut mengelus kepala Jimin, menenangkan kekasih yang paling dicintainya itu.

Mata Jimin terpejam, menikmati sentuhan tangan V di kepalanya. Inilah sesuatu yang paling diinginkannya selama ini. Memiliki V disisinya dan menenangkannya seperti yang tengah dilakukan V.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa terus ada disini?" sahut Jimin, kepalanya masih bersandar di bahu V.

"Molla~ Selama kau pergi, aku terus berpikir, namun tak satupun cara yang terpikirkan olehku..." sahut V. Kepala V diletakkan di kepala Jimin yang menyender di bahunya.

"Mengapa sangat sulit untuk kita bisa bersama dengan bahagia selamanya?" gumam Jimin. Gumaman yang masih terdengar di telinga V.

"Saranghae, Park Jimin..." sahut V.

Mereka mengangkat kepala mereka dan saling bertatapan.

Mata V mulai tertuju kepada bibir tebal kemerahan milik Jimin. Jimin mulai memejamkan matanya, dan wajah V semakin mendekat ke wajah Jimin.

Bibir mereka mulai bertautan, dan air mata Jimin kembali menetes.

Mereka berciuman dengan dibasahi air mata Jimin.

Bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, dan mata mereka terus terpejam, menikmati setiap sensasi yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Mereka ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saja saat itu, agar mereka bisa selamanya bersama seperti yang mereka lakukan saat itu.

Rasa takut kehilangan, rasa rindu satu sama lain, gairah cinta yang begitu membara, membuat mereka melupakan semua realita yang ada.

V langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menggendong tubuh Jimin, lalu kembali mencium bibir Jimin yang ada dalam gendongannya itu.

V meletakkan tubuh Jimin dengan sangat lembut ke atas kasurnya, dan ciuman mereka menjadi semakin bergairah.

Jimin pasrah pada apapun yang akan dilakukan V padanya.

Jimin terus memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir V dengan penuh nafsu dan tanpa ampun, melepaskan semua kesedihan yang selama ini terus menghantui dirinya, kesedihan yang seolah begitu suka menempel dengan dirinya.

V juga semakin ganas melumat bibir Jimin, melepaskan semua rasa kesepiannya seorang diri menanti kedatangan Jimin ke dunianya.

Tangan V mulai meraba-raba tubuh Jimin, bibirnya turun dari mulut ke leher Jimin, terus mencium dan menghisap leher Jimin, menyisakan banyak bercak kemerahan disana.

Sementara Jimin mulai mendesah, merintih dengan penuh rasa nikmat, menikmati semua sensasi yang diberikan V kepadanya.

Tangan Jimin mencengkram erat baju V, dan pelan-pelan tangan Jimin membuka baju yang dipakai V.

V juga membuka baju yang dipakai Jimin, lalu membuka celana yang dikenakan Jimin, dan pertempuran penuh gairah itupun terjadi.

Jimin terus merintih, bukan rintihan kesakitan melainkan desahan dengan penuh kenikmatan, sementara V terus menyerang Jimin tanpa ampun dengan penuh gairah.

Setelah bermain selama empat ronde, mereka pun tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong, kau yakin kan Jimin baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok ketika Namjoon sedang menyuapinya makan tengah malam di rumah sakit.

Dua hari lagi diperkirakan Hoseok sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, dan entah kenapa dalam masa pemulihannya ia jadi sering lapar sampai-sampai Namjoon terpaksa membelikan Hoseok makanan di jam dua belas malam.

"Aku rasa iya, bukankah ia bilang ia tidak pernah melihat halusinasi itu lagi..." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar juga... Tapi entah mengapa aku agak aneh melihatnya akhir-akhir ini..."

"Molla... Semoga ia baik-baik saja..." sahut Namjoon. "Ayo buka mulutmu lagi cepat.."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Hoseok membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya dan Namjoon memasukan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulut Hoseok.

"Gumawo, chagi~ Kau benar-benar kekasih yang luar biasa~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum setelah ia selesai mengunyah suapan terakhirnya.

"Cepat tidur, sudah malam... Kau kan masih butuh istirahat.." sahut Namjoon sambil menyelimuti tubuh Hoseok.

Namjoon mengecup pelan kening Hoseok dan tak lama kemudian Hoseok pun tertidur lelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo bangun..." sapa V, membangunkan Jimin yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya, dalam keadaan tanpa busana sama sekali.

Jimin membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat V masih ada disampingnya.

"Uh? Aku masih di dimensimu?" tanya Jimin sambil mengusap matanya.

V tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Syukurlah kau belum kembali ke duniamu, jadi aku bisa menyapamu untuk memberikan ucapan selamat pagi..."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar betapa romantis kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama..." sahut V tiba-tiba sambil menggendong tubuh Jimin tiba-tiba dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama.

Jimin berteriak kecil, karena terkejut dan sedikit malu, namun hatinya sangat senang, karena memang inilah salah satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya jika ia memiliki kekasih.

Setelah mereka mandi bersama, V segera memasakan sarapan untuk Jimin.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang memasak untukmu?" tanya Jimin sambil duduk di meja makan, menatap sosok V yang begitu tampan ketika sedang memasak dihadapannya.

V tersenyum. "Gwenchana... Aku ingin melakukan semua yang bisa kulakukan untukmu... Selama kau ada disini..."

Dan lagu itu seolah kembali terdengar di telinga Jimin.

 _ **"You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you**_

 _ **My imagination creates you  
And when I see you, I imagine again  
On this path with no end  
We're dreaming the same dream  
But why can't we be together?  
When can it be the same?**_

 _ **Like thick wine  
Even if it gets deeper red  
In the end, it's back to the first page  
I drink but I'm not getting drunk  
I love you, I have swallowed you"**_

Jimin menatap V dengan tatapan sedih, mengingat bahwa mereka memang sedang bersama saat itu dan memiliki mimpi yang sama untuk bersama, namun bukankah suatu saat Jimin harus kembali ke dunianya dan sangat mustahil bagi mereka untuk bisa bersama selamanya?

"Uh? Ada apa?" tanya V, menyadari ada kesedihan dalam tatapan Jimin.

"Tidak adakah cara untukku tetap tinggal disini saja?" sahut Jimin.

"Bagaimana caranya ya..." gumam V.

Tak lama kemudian masakan V matang dan mereka berdua menyantap sarapan itu.

"Jal meoggessseubnida~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

V ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya bagitu senang.

"Whoaaaaa~ Neomu mashitaaaa~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap kagum ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka.." sahut V sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan itu sambil berbincang akan banyak hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Jimin dengan penuh antusias.

"Uhmmm~ Ah, aku tau, bagaimana kalau kita ke Namsan Tower?" tanya V.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa~ Menggantungkan gembok kunci di atas sana adalah keinginan terbesarku jika memiliki kekasih! Oke, call~" sahut Jimin sambil mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya tepat di depan wajah V.

"Oke, kajja~" sahut V sambil merangkul pundak Jimin.

V berjalan menuju rumah yang memiliki mobil. "Ayo kita naik mobil karena jaraknya cukup jauh kalau jalan kaki.."

"Kuncinya?" Jimin kebingungan.

"Tergantung disana.." sahut V.

"Aaaaah~ Jadi kau bisa sepuasnya memilih mobil yang ada di daerah sini?" tanya Jimin.

V menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan bensinnya tidak pernah habis..."

"Whoaaaa~ Enak sekali hidup di dimensimu.. Kau tak perlu dipusingkan dengan masalah uang..." sahut Jimin.

"Tinggalah disini selamanya.." sahut V sambil memeluk Jimin tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak rela melihatmu terluka di duniamu..."

Setelah berpelukan beberapa saat lamanya, Jimin dan V menuju Namsan Tower dengan mobil yang mereka ambil dari garasi rumah lain.

"Jalanan sangat kosong karena hanya ada kita disini~ Johaaaa~" sahut Jimin.

"Di duniamu sangat ramai... Bagaimana kondisi jalanan disana?" tanya V.

"Macet... Dan aku paling benci jika busku terjebak macet..." gerutu Jimin.

V tersenyum melihat Jimin menggerutu seperti itu.

"Aigoo~ Kyeopta..." sahut V sambil mencubit pipi Jimin sebentar, lalu tangannya diletakkan kembali ke setiran mobil.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap V yang tiba-tiba mencubitnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis dan lucu, bahkan ketika sedang menggerutu seperti tadi.." sahut V.

"Aigooooo~" sahut Jimin sambil memukul pelan bahu V.

Mereka pun tiba di Namsan Tower.

"Ah, bagaimana kita mengoperasikan cable carnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Setahuku kita tinggal naik dan nanti cable carnya akan berjalan dengan sendirinya... Begitupun dengan semua lift yang ada di duniaku ini.. Kau hanya perlu menekan tombol dan itu akan berfungsi..." sahut V.

"Daebaaaak~" sahut Jimin, menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya ia akan kecanggihan di dimensi kekasihnya itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki cable car!" sahut Jimin sambil berteriak kecil, menunjukkan betapa antusias dirinya.

V merangkul pundak Jimin sambil mereka berdua duduk di dalam cable car dan menikmati pemandangan di bawah sana.

Jimin tak henti-hentinya bersuara, menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia akhirnya bisa menaiki cable car itu, dengan kekasihnya pula.

Senyuman tak berhenti menghiasi wajah V karena melihat kekasihnya sangat bahagia seperti itu.

Setelah selesai menaiki cable car, mereka berjalan-jalan sejenak dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift yang menuju ke puncak atas Namsan Tower, tempat favorit orang-orang menggantungkan gembok di atas sana.

Dan setibanya mereka di atas sana, Jimin terkejut melihat betapa banyaknya gembok yang sudah tergantung disana.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ada orang lain?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla~ Sepertinya itu sudah ada di atas sana sejak awal dimensiku tercipta..." sahut V sambil menyerahkan gembok yang sudah dipilihnya tadi untuk digantungkan berdua disana.

Jimin menulis di gembok miliknya, "V... Kekasihku yang paling tampan.. Uri saranghaja! Yeongwonhi~ Happily ever after~ Chu~"

Dan V menulis di gembok miliknya. "Yeongwonhi saranghaja, Park Jimin! Saranghae~ Love love love..."

Mereka saling bertukar gembok dan tersenyum membaca tulisan yang tertera disana, lalu mereka menggantungkan gembok itu di atas sana.

Angis berhembus cukup kencang, menerpa rambut blonde milik Jimin.

V merapikan rambut Jimin yang tertiup angin, dan mereka saling bertukar pandang.

Wajah V kembali didekatkan ke wajah Jimin. Jimin memejamkan matanya, dan bibir mereka bertautan.

Namun, anehnya, tiba-tiba langit menjadi sangat gelap disana.

Petir bergemuruh begitu keras, dan angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang.

V dan Jimin saling bertatapan dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jimin dengan sangat panik.

"Molla... Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya V.

V menarik tangan Jimin, berusaha mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gedung, namun tiba-tiba saja semua gelap gulita.

Jimin membuka kedua bola matanya dan ia sudah kembali ke dunianya.

Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, banyak asap di dalam kamar Jimin!

Ternyata tengah terjadi kebakaran di samping rumah Jimin, membuat Jimin segera berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum api segera memasuki rumahnya.

Jimin ikut bergabung dengan para tetangganya yang tengah panik dan tak lama kemudian...

DUAR!

Ledakan api terjadi, tepat di depan mata Jimin, membakar habis rumah tetangganya itu, dan juga rumahnya.

Jimin berteriak melihat rumahnya terbakar oleh api, dan tak lama kemudian mobil pemadam kebakaran datang, namun semua sudah terlambat.

Setelah api dipadamkan, rumah Jimin sudah hancur.

Jimin teringat dengan lukisan miliknya. "V!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju rumahnya itu, namun yang ditemukannya hanya sebuah kanvas yang dibingkai, namun sudah gosong...

Lukisan V hancur terbakar api.

"Mwoya? Apakah kejadian aneh di Namsan Tower tadi terjadi karena duniaku terbakar? Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan V di dimensinya?" tanya hati kecil Jimin sambil menatap lukisan yang sudah gosong itu di tangannya.

Air mata Jimin mulai menetes. Bukankah lukisan itu satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk bisa masuk ke dunia kekasihnya?

Jimin mulai berteriak sambil terus meneriakan nama V.

Namjoon, yang kebetulan memang hendak ke rumah Jimin untuk meminta tolong sebentar kepada Jimin sangat terkejut melihat kondisi rumah yang terbakar, dan kondisi Jimin yang terus berterak, meneriakan nama V sambil terus menangis dan memeluki bingkai lukisan yang sudah hangus terbakar itu.

"Ji.. Jimin a... Jimin a, ada apa?" sahut Namjoon dengan terkejut sambil memeluk tubuh Jimin untuk menenangkannya.

"V..! V..! Kajima, V..! V...!" Jimin terus histeris meneriakan nama V.

Namjoon mempererat pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan Jimin yang terus memberontak.

Air mata Jimin membasahi kaos yang dipakai Namjoon.

"Jimin a... Tenang, Jimin a... Tenanglah..." sahut Namjoon sambil memeluk Jimin dan menepuk punggung Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Namjoon duduk berdua di depan mini market yang tak jauh dari rumah Jimin.

Jimin terpaksa menceritakan semuanya kepada Namjoon.

Semua yang dilaluinya bersama V selama ini.

Dan Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan tatapan iba, karena menurut Namjoon, Jimin sangat menderita dan memiliki masalah dengan kejiwaannya.

"Jimin a... Itu semua hanya ilusimu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aniya! Itu semua nyata hyeong... Kau lihat bajuku? Mana mungkin aku tidur mengenakan baju sebagus ini? Ini baju yang kupakai tadi saat ke Namsan Tower dengan V!" sahut Jimin.

Namun, seberapa keras Jimin menjelaskan, tentu saja Namjoon tidak akan percaya.

Jadi, akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan membawa Jimin ke rumahnya dan beristirahat disana, sementara Namjoon akhirnya harus kembali ke rumah sakit menjaga Hoseok dan membatalkan niatnya mengunjungi acara pemakaman pamannya.

Tadinya, Namjoon ingin meminta tolong Jimin menemani Hoseok di rumah sakit karena Namjoon harus menghadiri acara pemakaman pamannya.

Namun, melihat kondisi Jimin, tentu saja tidak mungkin jika Namjoon harus pergi, meninggalkan Jimin dan Hoseok dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Namjoon menceritakan semuanya kepada Hoseok, dan Hoseok tiba-tiba menangis, sedih melihat kondisi kejiwaan Jimin yang dianggapnya sangat bermasalah.

Apalagi rumahnya kini terbakar dan Jimin tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi.

"Haruskah aku mengajak Jimin tinggal di rumahku? Bukankah ia pandai melukis? Mungkin ia bisa menjadi murid appa..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Ide yang bagus. Jika orang tuamu setuju.." sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setahun sudah berlalu.

Jimin akhirnya diadopsi oleh orang tua Hoseok dan tinggal di rumah Hoseok sebagai adik angkatnya.

Jimin, yang memang jago melukis, mendapat banyak pelajaran dari Mr Jung.

Mr Jung begitu menyukai bakat Jimin dan juga sikap sopan santun milik Jimin, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Jimin setelah mereka menampung Jimin selama tiga bulan di rumah mereka setelah insiden kebakaran malam itu.

Jimin kini tidak lagi menerima sindiran di kelasnya, karena teman-teman seangkatannya tahu persis, jika mereka mengusik Jimin maka mereka akan berurusan dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon, serta dengan Mr Jung yang notabene salah satu pemegang saham di Bangtan Art University.

Kehidupan Jimin terlihat sangat indah sejak kejadian malam itu, namun nyatanya, hati kecil Jimin masih terus menangisi kepergian V dari hidupnya, bahkan setelah setahun berlalu.

Jimin melukis sangat banyak lukisan V, namun tidak ada satupun dari lukisan itu yang bisa membawanya ke dimensi V seperti lukisan V yang pertama kali dibuatnya itu.

"Apa dunianya sudah berakhir karena terbakar? Apa aku dan V tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi?" gumam Jimin sambil menangis dalam kamarnya malam itu.

"Mengapa aku tidak berfoto bersamanya? Aku jadi tidak punya satupun bukti kenanganku bersamanya..." gumam Jimin lagi.

Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil kanvas dan cat airnya, melukis empat buah lukisan.

Lukisan pertama, lukisan dirinya dan V tengah berdiri berhadapan, seperti yang diingat Jimin ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Lukisan kedua, lukisan dirinya dengan V ketika V sedang memeluknya, menenangkan Jimin setiap Jimin menangis.

Lukisan ketiga, lukisan dirinya dengan V tampak belakang, ketika mereka tengah bergandengan tangan, berjalan bersama.

Dan lukisan terakhir, adalah lukisan dirinya dan V sedang berciuman.

Jimin menggantungkan keempat lukisan itu di kamarnya dan air matanya kembali menetes mengingat semua kejadian yang sudah dilaluinya bersama V selama mereka bersama.

Dan lagu itu seolah terputar kembali di telinga Jimin.

 _ **"Basick & INKII – In The Illusion (Ost. W / Two Worlds) **_

_**The person who I fell for  
Is it really you?  
Me wanting you  
Is that really me?  
Even in this moment  
When we are holding hands  
There's no feeling of assurance  
To warmly wrap around us  
The burning warmth only leaves behind smoke  
And the smoke rises without strength  
I try swallowing my excitement  
But the more I try to push it down  
A trap wraps around my neck  
I can't see the end  
But my feet go towards you again**_

 _ **You covered me, one more layer  
The more I get to know you, the stronger the storm gets  
Even the empty boasts that I yelled out  
If the goal is you  
It's not an empty boast anymore  
But I can't catch you  
No matter how much I empty out, I can't fill myself with you  
There's only one thing I want  
That you're not a fantasy  
No, even if you are a fantasy  
It'll still be the same for me**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you**_

 _ **It's impossible to stop now  
Even this moment when I'm getting far from you again  
It's crueller than anything I can imagine  
I need to raise the glass of goodbye some day  
But I can't raise it yet  
I can't cry yet  
Because our puzzle hasn't been completed yet  
If only I could be a monster  
And swallow up everything  
Please, if only I could**_

 _ **I can't catch you  
No, maybe I already have you  
I clearly saw you, felt you, touched you  
Through you, who came into me  
I'm locked up from head to toe  
Actually, it's hard even to breathe  
But I can't go on without you  
Even those struggles  
Whether it's a dream or reality  
I don't care anymore  
Wherever I go, I'm with you  
I don't need anything else but you**_

 _ **You're a strong perfume  
You covered up my life  
Your scent moves me  
You're so close yet so far  
I love you and I will have you**_

 _ **My imagination creates you  
And when I see you, I imagine again  
On this path with no end  
We're dreaming the same dream  
But why can't we be together?  
When can it be the same?**_

 _ **Like thick wine  
Even if it gets deeper red  
In the end, it's back to the first page  
I drink but I'm not getting drunk  
I love you, I have swallowed you"**_

Dan sebuah keanehan tiba-tiba terjadi!

Lukisan ketika V dan Jimin sedang berciuman, dari lukisan mata V tiba-tiba mengalir setetes air, membuat lukisan itu menjadi terlihat seolah V menangis sambil mencium Jimin, ciuman perpisahannya dengan Jimin.

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya, dan tangisannya kembali meledak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian kebakaran di rumah Jimin.

Mr Jung terpana melihat semua lukisan V dan lukisan Jimin dengan V yang digantungkan di kamar Jimin.

Mr Jung sangat menyukai semua karya Jimin tentang V dan akhirnya ia mengadakan sebuah pameran lukisan di Itali dengan mengajak Jimin.

Mr Jung mengosongkan satu ruangan di tempat pameran lukisan miliknya untuk diisi dengan semua lukisan hasil karya Jimin yang berisi V dan Jimin bersama V.

Jimin merasa sangat terhormat karena bisa memamerkan hasil karyanya itu.

Akhirnya, cita-citanya menjadi pelukis terkenal berbuah manis. Ia mulai beranjak masuk ke dunia yang diimpikannya selama ini.

"Ini akan jadi awal yang indah bagimu untuk kau bisa memulai jalan sebagai seniman sepertiku.." sahut Mr Jung ketika membahasa masalah itu dengan Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Gumawo, Mr Jung..."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu.." sahut Mr Jung sambil mengusap kepala Jimin.

"Ah... Gumawo, appa..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pameran lukisan itu akhirnya diselenggarakan, dan sangat banyak pengunjung yang menyukai hasil karya Jimin.

Beberapa lukisan V banyak diminta oleh pengunjung untuk mereka beli, namun Jimin tidak mengijinkan siapapun membeli lukisan itu, karena bagi Jimin, semua lukisan dirinya dengan V dan lukisan V, adalah harta terbesar yang hanya boleh dimilikinya.

Malam mulai tiba dan waktu pameran sebentar lagi akan habis.

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi, mengenakan rompi rajutan luar selutut berwarna merah marun, dengan dalaman kaos putih berkerah tinggi menutupi hingga dagunya, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, berdiri tepat di depan lukisan V yang tengah mencium Jimin.

Jimin menghampiri pria itu.

Entah mengapa sosok tampak belakang pria itu terlihat tidak asing di mata Jimin.

"Kau menyukai lukisan itu?" tanya Jimin.

Pria itu menoleh, dan Jimin tersedak, sangat terkejut melihat sosok pria dihadapannya itu!

Persis, seratus persen persis dengan sosok V dalam lukisan Jimin!

Sama persis dengan sosok V yang ditemui Jimin dalam dimensi V!

Hanya saja, sosok pria dihadapannya itu jauh terlihat lebih elegan dengan gaya pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kau... Siapa yang mengijinkanmu melukis wajahku seenaknya?" sahut pria dihadapannya, menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Uh? V...?" sahut Jimin, masih dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut di wajahnya.

"V? Siapa V?" tanya pria itu.

"Kau... V... Bagaimana kau bisa keduniaku?" tanya Jimin dengan terkejut.

"V? Yaaa! Namaku Kim Taehyung.. Dan aku hidup di dunia ini! Apa kau pikir aku alien dari dunia luar?" gerutu sosok pria dihadapan Jimin itu.

"Mwo... Mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.  
 **  
.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: END~ AKHIRNYA END :)**

 **FF Four Shoot ini END :)**

 **Jangan tanyakan mengapa endingnya gantung.. Jiwa evil saya lagi muncul, jadi pingin bikin supaya cerita ini gantung, sekali-sekali bikin readers jadi penasaran sama saya/? XD**

 **Reminder lagi ah :) FF ini memang sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "W" tentang percintaan dua dunia, dunia nyata dan dunia manhwa di drama itu, sementara di ff saya ini dimensi nyata dan dimensi lukisan :)  
Dan FF ini sudah saya tamatkan (saya ngetik chapter terakhir ff ini) di tanggal 30 Agustus 2016 pukul 10.55 AM, ketika saya post chapter 1 di akun saya.  
Jadi intinya setelah saya menamatkan pengetikan ff ini, langsung saya post chapter 1 nya, dan sisa chapter berikutnya tetap saya post 1 chapter per minggu biar saya punya waktu buat cek typing eror dulu sebelum post 3 chapter lanjutannnya.  
Dan itu artinya, ketika ff ini saya tamatkan, drama "W" belum sampai end dan baru di episode 11. Tapi ending FF ini baru saya post di tanggal 20 September 2016.**

 **Jadi, kalau ternyata ending FF saya ini mirip sama ending drama "W" (yang saya aja belum bisa nebak itu drama kira2 endingnya nanti gimana antara Kang Cheol sama Yeon Soo nya), mohon dimaafkan dan jangan dituduh saya plagiatin drama "W" itu ya..**

 **Karena asli, untuk FF ini memang terinspirasi dari drama "W" tapi semua alur cerita dari awal sampe endingnya 100% dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri :)**

 **Anyway, thx a lot buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, pujian, dan semangatnya selama FF ini saya post dari awal sampe end :) Sekali lagi, tanpa kalian, saya tdak ada artinya di dunia ffn ini~ /deep bows/**

 **Again, mau promote 2 FF saya yang lagi saya kerjain dan udah saya post beberapa chapternya :) Jangan lupa sempetin baca FF saya yang "JIMDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS (Sekuel IcePrince)- JinMin VMin YoonMin HopeMin" sama "ONCE AGAIN,CAN I? - TaeJin VMin NamJin YoonJin FF" ya :)**

 **See u all in my other ff :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Jebal Monster : adanya taehyung, ottoke? XD**

 **jungie nuna : meureun itu bahasa sunda, artinya mungkin :) iya meureun iya kali, iya mungkin, gt dah XD dunia V udah hancur gosong kebakar tamat kiamat, ottoke dong? :)**

 **SheravinaRose : kalo satu dimensi mah end langsung pas mereka jadian atuh rose XD kan ada cluenya itu sebenernya, tiap jimin dibuat terkejut sama pernyataan cinta V atau terkejut karena V tiba-tiba nyium, Jimin langsung otomatis balik ke dimensinya, dan Jimin baru bisa ke dimensi V kalo lagi merenung kangen sedalem-dalemnya, lagi sedih sesedih-sedihnya :) iya 94L itu gregetin gilanya wkwkw here last chapt dan end :( see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **kumiko Ve : kan daridulu saya udah bilang, kita tuh jodoh ve, jodoh :) dan kamu selalu bisa nebak isi kepala saya :) ini cerita endingnya sesuai perkiraanmu :) oh jodohku~**


	5. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **Rrn49: kabar baik, ini sekuelnya lagi saya ketik :) dan akan saya post setelah FF saya yang "JIMDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS (Sekuel IcePrince)- JinMin VMin YoonMin HopeMin" end :) silakan ditunggu ya :) **

* * *

**SheravinaRose: wkwkw mianhae rose :) sengaja dibikin gini biar ada sekuel :) dan kabar baiknya, ini sekuelnya lagi saya ketik dan akan saya post setelah FF saya yang "JIMDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS (Sekuel IcePrince)- JinMin VMin YoonMin HopeMin" end :) silakan ditunggu ya rose :) loncat-loncat gmn? diskip setaun ya? biar greget/? XD VHope? Saya ada bikin beberapa FF VHope dengan Hope uke loh, udah baca belum?  
**

 **"WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE? - NamJin TaeJin VHope VKook VMin YoonMin FF"**

 **"MY GOLDEN RING - VHOPE FF"**

 **"A SHY LOVE - VHope KookMin NamSeok FF"**

 **btw thx bgt buat support pujian dan semangatnya ya rose :) silakan tunggu ff saya lainnya ya :)**

* * *

 **jungie nuna: wkwkw saya tuh masih gagal bikin rated M yaoi nun, makanya diskip adegan enaenanya XD nih lagi diketik sekuelnya :) tungguin sekuelnya saya post ya nun :)**

* * *

 **Nam0SuPD: chukkae ketemu taehyung? :)**

* * *

 **AzaleARMY957 : azalea sayang darimana aja abang taev kan kangen tauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu /peluk kaga mau lepasin/?/ longtime no see :( coba aza lukis lukisan taehyung kali aja idup lukisannya XD**

* * *

 **DEAR ALL READERS :)**

 **THX A LOT BUAT SEMUA SUPPORT MASUKAN DUKUNGAN PUJIAN DAN SEMANGATNYA DI FF INI :)**

 **BUAT YANG KESEL KARENA ENDINGNYA GANTUNG, SELAMAT MENUNGGU, KARENA SAYA LAGI KETIK SEKUELNYA DAN AKAN SAYA POST SETELAH "JINDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS" END :) SELAMAT MENUNGGU SEKUELNYA YA :)**

 **SALAM SAYANG DARI TAEV BUAT KALIAN SEMUA :***

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA KARYA-KARYA SAYA LAINNYA YA :) /deep bows/**


	6. Sekuel Already Post

**JENG JENG JENG~**

 **JUST INFORM YOU ALL, SEKUEL YOU, MY ILLUSION SUDAH SAYA POST YA CHAPTER PEMBUKANYA :)**

 **SILAKAN DI CEK DI AKUN SAYA :)**

 **"FIND THE LOST MEMORY (SEKUEL YOU, MY ILLUSION) - VMIN VKOOK NAMSEOK :)"**

 **SEE U ALL THERE :) /deep bows/**


End file.
